The Bet
by Angel of the Starz
Summary: "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Jo snapped. She quickly reached out and grabbed Blair's wrist, her wallet was grasped tightly. "I mean prove it. We'll make it a bet. When I win, you stop moaning and groaning about me staying in here." She shrugged and took a seat at the desk. While clasping her hands behind her head, Jo sent a smug smile in Blair's direction.


**The Bet**

**Summary: **"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Jo snapped. She quickly reached out and grabbed Blair's wrist, her wallet was grasped tightly. "I mean prove it. We'll make it a bet. When I win, you stop moaning and groaning about me staying in here." She shrugged and took a seat at the desk. While clasping her hands behind her head, Jo sent a smug smile in Blair's direction.

"What about if I win?" Blair questioned.

Jo rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

**Pairing: **Blair/Jo

**Setting: **Early Season 5; takes place in conjunction with the first two episodes

* * *

"Jo," Blair shouted. She groaned as she practically tripped over the sports bag in the middle of the room. Small rolls of tape spilled out and rolled into different sections of the room. "I can't take it anymore."

"Calm down," Jo snapped. She exited Blair's bathroom and tossed her towel onto the bed. "Your stick handling has gotten better.

"Not that," Blair waved her arms around the room. "This. Your stuff. You, in my room."

Jo looked over at Blair with surprise. "Why does every one of our arguments have to come back to this?"

"Because this shouldn't be an issue." Blair muttered through gritted teeth. "I got a _single_ room for a reason. After spending all of those years at Eastland with you three I needed time to myself."

Jo took in a deep breath and rubbed her temples. "I don't have a place to stay, Blair," she said quietly. "What do you expect me to do? Go back and live with Mrs. G? Or have you forgotten that she moved?"

"I'm sure she can make room for you." Blair shrugged.

"You know I want a college experience Blair and you know I won't get that with Tootie being nosey and Natalie constantly asking question about my college experience."

"Well could you at least tidy up a bit." Blair picked up one of the few rolls of tape and tossed it back into Jo's sports bag. "You probably have never cleaned a day in your life."

"What do you think I did in the cafeteria at Eastland for three years?" Jo demanded. Blair glared at her and crossed her arms over her chest. She then pointed to every item in her room that was out of place. With a sigh of frustration she lifted the damp towel off of her bed and pointed to the water stain.

"I'll do it after the game today," Jo promised.

"That's all you ever think about," Blair snapped. "Hockey, hockey, hockey."

"Blair, until you know what you're talking about, be quiet." Jo quickly flashed a brightly smile. "In that case I probably won't have to listen to you for another….well forever"

Blair pouted and stomped her foot. "I know about hockey. I know how to skate," she insisted.

"You can't even skate from one end to the other let alone score a goal." Jo challenged.

"I can too," Blair all but whined.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Jo snapped. She quickly reached out and grabbed Blair's wrist, her wallet was grasped tightly. "I mean prove it. We'll make it a bet."

"I'm listening." Blair slipped her wallet back into her pocket.

"_When_ I win," she ignored Blair rolling her eyes, "you stop moaning and groaning about me staying in here." She shrugged and took a seat at the desk. While clasping her hands behind her head, Jo sent a smug smile in Blair's direction.

"What about if I win?" Blair questioned.

Jo rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

Blair suddenly became tense.

Jo watched with curiosity as her brown eyes slowly darkened a bit. She then began to make herself busy by double checking her bag for everything item she would need. After counting the number of spare blades, hockey tape, and bandages she tossed her bag over her shoulder and turned, expecting a respond. Jo raised an eyebrow and remained silent as she watched Blair quickly shift her gaze and a light flush rose to her cheeks.

"I'll have to think about it," Blair muttered.

"Well think about it on the way to the rink." Jo instructed. She then moved out of the way and motioned for Blair to walk in front of her. "I got it, you go," she said as Blair reached out to grab one of the two hockey sticks by the floor.

Jo shrugged as Blair turned and flashed her a giant smile.

* * *

"I have to admit, you were amazing out there Blair," Jo commented as the two entered Blair's dorm room. She dumped her bag and hockey stick by the closet before seating herself at Bair's desk. She then began to peel her shoes and socks off.

Blair remained silent as she walked over to her vanity mirror that hung on her armoire door. She gazed at her reflection: her cheeks were bright red, she had bags underneath her eyes, she had a small bump on the side of her head, a slight bruise on her neck, and a soft smile. Despite how tired she looked, her eyes shined with happiness.

"And you actually scored and helped us win," Jo continued excitedly. Even a small knot in her shoe laces couldn't bring her mood down. She dug her fingers into the small knot and began to tug. "I can't wait to rub it in Boots' face."

"It was kind of fun." Blair nodded. She reached into her shower caddy and pulled out a damp wash cloth. After making sure there wasn't any excess water she began to scrub the dirt away from her face.

"Okay," Jo grunted. "Go ahead."

Blair frowned. "Go ahead and what?"

"You won the bet remember?" she answered. "I don't know how, but you did," she snickered. "So whatever it is you want you get."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Whatever I want?"

"Exactly."

"No matter how crazy it is?"

"Them's the rules," Jo growled. She pulled her hand back and began to shake it furiously in the air to ease the pain from the rope burn she just received from her shoe laces. "Now hurry up, I need to hop in the shower before hallway patrol comes around," she instructed.

Blair blinked and took in a deep breath before answering. "I want a date."

Jo snorted. "With your track record, that will be easy."

"No." Blair shook her head. She started to wring the wash cloth in her hands and ignored the water that dripped to the floor. "With you."

Jo quickly stopped what she was doing and turned to face Blair. They locked eyes in the mirror briefly before Blair shifted her gaze. Before she could utter a word, Blair quickly jumped in and said, "You have to do it." Her voice came out sounding a bit shrill. "You lost the bet."

"But-" Jo sputtered.

"Isn't that what the Young Dodo's taught you?" Blair cocked her head to the side and gazed at Jo through the mirror. She tossed the wash cloth back into the shower caddy as Jo turned her attention back to her shoes. "To always honor a commitment?" she cleared her throat.

Jo muttered under her breath as Blair prepared herself for an onslaught of cussing and yelling. Out of all the things that she makes fun of, Jo's old gang is one thing she just can't let pass by without a word. "It's the Young Diablos," Jo corrected her. "They taught me to always have someone's back and never go against your word."

"Then there you go." Blair grabbed her brush off of a hook next to her mirror and began to slowly run it through her hair. Silence fell in the room. With each passing second Blair felt her pulse start to quicken. She heard Jo tugging hard at her shoe laces.

"I just don't get," Jo's voice cracked a bit.

"You know what?" Blair placed the brush back on the hook. She flipped her hair twice before turning back around and facing Jo. While concentrating on the brunette's nose she forced a smile before continuing. "Let's just forget it. I get the honor of being able to say I actually played a sport, and scored a basket."

Jo bit her lip to stop herself from correcting Blair. She was finally able to slip one of her shoes off. Without a care in the world she tossed it over her shoulder where it took residence with Blair's textbooks.

She ignored the glare that Blair was aiming to the side of her head. She pulled off her other shoe and got up to go and grab the other from the pile of books but stopped when she was nose to nose with Blair.

Blair remained silent and grabbed a hold of Jo's hand. She then slapped the shoe into her open palm; however, the entire time she didn't take her eyes away from the brunette. She gave a small half-smile.

As Blair took a step to the left, Jo dropped her shoe and grasped the blonde's wrist tightly. Without looking at her, Jo answered: "No, I'm a woman of my word. That's the Bronx in me. I never go back on a bet." She then slowly turned her head. A ghost of a smile was tugging on her lips.

"You want a date? Okay, you got a date. Is tomorrow night good for you?"

Jo watched as confusion, worry, suspicion, and apprehension flashed across Blair's brown eyes. After a minute or so a smile started to form on the blonde until she was practically beaming. "Tomorrow night's perfect."

* * *

**AN: There will be a sequel to this story, titled "The Date" which is why this one is kind of slow.**


End file.
